Botanical: Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99.
Commercial: Shrub rose.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of shrub rose which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/277,240, dated Mar. 26, 1999) and xe2x80x98POULurtxe2x80x99 (described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,637 issued on Sep. 3, 1996). The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1993 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The bloom color of xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 is a lighter amber-yellow compared to the bloom of xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99.
2. xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 has smaller, more rounded flowers than xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99.
3. xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 is a shrub rose with an upright bushing habit, whereas xe2x80x98POULtravxe2x80x99 is a miniature rose.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULurtxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 has amber-yellow blooms, whereas xe2x80x98POULurtxe2x80x99 has light yellow blooms.
2. xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 has large, double flowers, whereas xe2x80x98POULurtxe2x80x99 has smaller, semi-double flowers.
3. xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 has more upright bushy growth habit, while xe2x80x98POULurtxe2x80x99 has lower outspreading growth habit.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant amber-yellow flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1993 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 was selected in the spring of 1994 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in summer 1994. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULbambexe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.